


poetry sees a shrink

by zero



Series: The Rude Awakening of Poetry Lunedream [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: poetry lunedream discusses her sex life to a trained professional, with brief conspiratorial interlude with nerd / gamer friends dolphin and eagle





	poetry sees a shrink

poetry: i feel like, when i masturbate, lately, the windup has been better than the pitch. you know what i mean? is that... tantra?

poetry lunedreams friends have been badgering her lately to see a therapist, so she goes. she waits in the gloomy waiting room, she wanders up highways in the desert, and she goes. she talks about all kinds of things. her therapist is not a good therapist. she got a guy therapist. he has this look in his eyes... well, how can i even describe... its as if his ears are devouring her speech. lets call this guy THE PSYCHOLOGIST

psychologist: i have no idea what you mean  
poetry: sometimes i feel like i have crushes on all my friends... miro, and echa, and even dolphin and eagle. are they even really my friends? i dont spend very much time with them. i dont know. i dont know. im so confused. i cant do anything right. my hands kill everything they touch. im freaking out even now. i have never been able to allow myself to enjoy sex, romance, love. i remember a very long time ago i sent a romantic email to a girl i liked. she never replied. we never spoke to each other again. other times i would call girls on the phone. i was never "cool"  
psychologist: what does it mean to be cool? ha ha ha, i can imagine you have questions about that kind of thing, but i digress.

in between sessions she supposes her life has been getting better. getting tidier, cleaner, scrubbing her hair more, going to the bar, the salon, listening to new music, breaking outside her comfort zone. but in the darkness of the night she still sees demons.

bartender: whatll it be tonight, friend  
poetry: oh i want the deluxe texmex style veggie burger

sometimes becoming a gourmand, tasting food is its own kind of therapy. poetry is only pudgy some days, though. with phases of the moon, her body will become thin, or fat, tall and lanky and broad-shouldered, or petit and emaciated. poetry does not have her feet squarely on the ground, physically or mentally.

veggie burger: whats on your mind  
poetry: oh veggie burger, only you understand me. im in love with a girl named esce. i have so many crushes, and part-time love affairs. it feels like im drowning in emotion. how can i ever settle down. i am sick. i should have been a sheep in the meadow, a cow in the field. i want to melt, to move to a far off location, to antarctica, to the far side of the galaxy. i think of this girl esce, her pale eyes, and want them to crush me like the weight of a black hole. i sink into this charybdis, and become it, and am gone.  
veggie burger: im just a humble veggie burger. would you like to hear my story? grown in the radioactive wastes...

they begin. poetry is hallucinating again. the bartender has a long moustache. he polishes a glass. his services are not required.

the office that poetry goes to is run by two receptionists with long nails. sometimes, the psychologist calls in sick, and shes forced to walk long miles home in the hot night of the desert. her hands get grubby in the night, and she passes by strange shapes and long shadows. she doesnt work, so she cant afford a flashlight. she uses her phone, which is paid for by government dividends, or unknown third party benefactors.

sometimes cultists try to sell her on hip new religions. she sees pamphlets and paraphernalia for the cult of the sun, the moon, and hears rumors from her friends in coffee shops about...

dolphin: its true! i remember it from when i was very young!  
eagle: unthinkable  
dolphin: i swear! deep in the desert, a huge vault of spirits and colorful elementals. they course with power and writhe with rage.  
eagle: ive heard some yarns, but this one takes the cake! whats really going on is that a secret organization governs our society. at their head is THE TRIUMVIRATE  
dolphin: at least my story is based in quantifiable facts  
eagle: nobody has ever been to the edge of the desert, and that is because there is nothing there.  
poetry: hi guys  
dolphin: poetry, which one do you think is real, the secret society, or the mysterious vault?  
poetry: oh whatever. i dont think it even matters???  
dolphin + eagle, together: IT FIGURES!  
poetry: maybe someday well all find out together... at least, thats what i like to believe

later, in the interior of the therapists office, she confesses of her apprehension

poetry: when i cum it feels like a great surge of energy is flooding into my right brain. well, thats not entirely true. more like... before i cum. the act of cumming itself is lessened. it wasnt always like this. i used to enjoy orgasms more. now i enjoy what leads up to an orgasm more than i enjoy the orgasm.  
psychologist: poetry, have you ever had sex with another person  
poetry, freaking out: UH  
poetry: anyways  
psychologist: i think it would be a positive life experience for you to have relaxed, casual sex with another person. maybe you could hit the gay bar or go cruising. its just a suggestion. not that i am queer or have experience with the queer community, i mean. and i do say this because i think it would be good for you, not because its in my job description. im here to listen after all, and think. have you heard that im working on a series of mobile games? *sinisterly, aside* it should be... fun...

this seems like good advice to her, but coming from a strange, and not entirely trustworthy person. but what does she know. maybe it would be good for her.

poetry: ill have to think about it


End file.
